Episode 601: Those Kinds of Things
Those Kinds of Things is the first of twelve episodes in Season Six of DEXTER, and the sixty-first overall episode of the series. It first aired 2 October 2011 on Showtime. The estimated number of viewers for the episode during its original airing was 2.19 million. Summary It's night. Dexter is standing in a yard holding a knife thinking about times when things go wrong. He calls 911 and tells them he's been stabbed. But when the paramedics arrive they each get a hypodermic to the throat. Dexter is fine. Dexter takes care of these two guys, who have been letting patients die to harvest their body parts. Dexter puts away their blood samples and walks into his living room. He has bought the apartment next door to expand his. Angel's sister is babysitting Harrison, who has his first preschool interview the following day. Dexter's twenty-year high school reunion is coming up this weekend. Deb joins Dexter at the Our Lady of the Gulf Preschool interview, which is Catholic and connected to one of the country's best secondary schools. Angel's daughter attended the school. The nun isn't thrilled when Dexter says that not only isn't he religious but he doesn't believe in anything. At the car Deb asks him about his belief system, to which Dexter responds that he simply follows a set of principles. Maria is promoted to captain at a big celebration. Matthews has glowing words for her and everybody notices it seems weird. In the parking lot Matthews gets into Maria's car. We learn that she was promoted in part because she had a madam's black book with his name in it. He advises her to "watch her step" as he leaves with the incriminating evidence. Masuka is teaching a class in pathology and brings his students to the station to show them around. Deb is surprised that Dexter wants to go to his reunion given how much he hated high school. He tells her he's going there to get laid. But in the car we see that he is only going for one of his special cases. A female classmate and special friend of his used to be beaten by her football star boyfriend Joe. The two married and when she was killed a few years ago Dexter looked into the case. Despite the case being ruled a gunshot homicide she had traces of blood under her nails. Two men, one older and one younger, are on a boat in the water hunting for a pregnant water snake. They are apparently looking for exactly seven live babies. Dexter arrives at the reunion and struggles to make his way past a sea of people who have heard of his job and Rita's death. Dexter has a special ring on and plans to prick Joe's hand when they shake. In the bathroom Harry tells him that he became popular since he's suffered recent tragedy and looks better than he did in high school where he was not popular. Harry thinks he should enjoy the popularity. Dexter is having drinks and holding court. He finally makes his way to Joe. who gives him a fist pound instead of a handshake, thwarting his plan to obtain a blood specimen. Joe is a successful businessman. They discuss losing wives at a young age and he immediately mentions Trisha, the attractive prom queen he never got to sleep with in high school. Dexter notices there will be a homecoming flag football game the following day. The snake-hunting guys go to a fruit stand. The younger one takes a bag out of the trunk and walks over by himself. He asks for some oranges and when the man turns around he pulls an enormous machete out of the bag. Angel meets with Maria, who offers him her old job running homicide. She admits part of the reason is she wants somebody there she can trust. Dexter brushes up on his football knowledge before Deb tells him they have a case. The crime scene is the fruit stand. There are human intestines on the scale. Dexter follows the blood to a large pool down a hill. But there is no body. Quinn nervously tells Deb he wants to talk to her later. They are living together. During the football game Harry suggests that Dexter give Joe an elbow while blocking. It works and Dexter is able to get some of his blood. Dexter plugs Joe's blood into the computer and finds it is a match for what was found beneath his late wife's fingernails. Dexter talks to Angel about the pre-school which leads to a discussion of God and faith. Dexter doesn't seem to buy much of what Angel is talking about. Angel and Jamie have dinner together. Angel orders champagne and tells her about his upcoming promotion. He seems hyper-sensitive about it appearing that they are a couple instead of brother-sister. Dexter goes to see the nun from the pre-school. He tells her he's ignorant about spiritual matters and mentions his unusual upbringing. A jogger on the beach finds a body. To everybody's surprise Masuka did not pick the attractive young woman in his class to be his intern. The decedent turns out to be the fruit stand guy and Dexter finds his stomach has been filled with seven baby snakes. The stitches are in the shape of the Greek symbol for Alpha and Omega. Dexter seems to realize that whoever did this knew what they were doing. The chosen intern faints when the stomach is opened and Masuka realizes he must be replaced with the intern hottie. On his way to see Joe, Dexter runs into the reunion hottie Trisha. She pushes him into a classroom. After thanking him for the fact she copied off his papers all through high school, she performs oral sex on him. To his pleasant surprise she doesn't want to stick around and talk. He grabs her cell phone and sends Joe a text message that Trisha wants to meet him at the groundskeeper's shed. After a brief scuffle, Dexter gets the upper hand on Joe and chokes him unconscious. When Joe wakes up in the kill room, Dexter tells him why he's there. Joe basically says he killed her because divorce is too expensive. Joe has a Jesus tattoo on his chest which prompts Dexter to ask about religion and faith. Dexter kills him. Quinn and Deb have dinner. Quinn is acting weird and excuses himself to use the bathroom. In the bathroom he practices proposing in the mirror. While he's in there a gunman walks into the restaurant and starts shooting. Deb returns fire and realizes the guy is wearing Kevlar. She gets him down with Quinn's help but seems to have been grazed. The two snake guys stand on a bridge. They recite a Biblical passage and one tells the younger man, "It has begun." Related Pages * Alan B. Shepard High * The Seven Headed Serpent Gallery 6x1 1.jpg 6x1 2.jpg 6x1 3.jpg 6x1 4.jpg Dexter-Season-6-Episode-1-2.jpg Dexter-those1-465x260.jpg Phot.png Dexter-2010-2.jpg 6x01 - Those Kinds of Things 275.png Season-6-Promo-Still-Colin-Hanks-and-Edward-James-Olmos-dexter-24869736-2048-1356.jpg Those kinds of things.jpg Trivia * This episode of Dexter leaked about a week early on the internet. es:Those Kinds of Things Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Indexter